Totally Spies
by Kitty Cat Meow Meow
Summary: Sango Ayame Kikyo are all home from one long hard mission, their boss sends them on another mission, to have fun? that where they meet three new spies that they start to fall for. what will happen when naraku a mad scientis attacks? R&R plz!
1. Vacation?

**Totally Spies **

Ok this is somewhat like the show and Inuyasha mixed but it also has some final fantasy characters in it as well. So yeah. The story goes that Sango Ayame and Kikyo are spies for Whoop, when they go on a mission and come home the find their mothers but, they want their daughters to quit and live normal safer lives as teenagers. They think their mothers don't understand, but do they? Some love triangles, Inuyasha x Sango x Bankotsu. Ayame x Kouga x Kikyo. Kikyo x Inuyasha x Sango? What will this story hold for every one?

P.S. everyone who is demon in the show is still a demon, and human is human.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (but I do wish I did) Totally Spies, or Final Fantasy. Not even the songs, but hey that's life and we have to deal with it. But for now I plan to live in my little world. On with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Man that was a hard mission!" Sango said falling down on the very fluffy couch, Ayame and Kikyo following her pursuit. "What kind of Praetor leaves his position for a girl? He took way to long to find! And on top of that! We had to take his place for a week!! Man, now I know why he left, he almost died of boredom!" Sango said snuggling into one of the throw pillows on the couch.

"You're telling me! Im so pooped out! It's gonna take me a week just to get my energy back to its max!" Ayame said leaning against Sango who now got up and put her feet to her chest.

"Don't worry we shouldn't have a mission for a while. This one took to long so they might give us a breather." Kikyo said arms crossed across her chest, one leg over the other.

"Yeah, I hope you're right Kikyo." Sango said taking in a deep breath. Just then their big screen TV came on and a man appeared.

"Good Morning Angles" a man spoke.

"Good Morning Sesshomaru!" (Yeah Sesshomaru is taking the place Charlie! Yeay!) all three girls said in union.

"I see you have returned safe, and have completed your mission. That is good news angles." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes we have, and we got a piece of the jewel shard as well my lord." Sango said bringing the jewel out of her shirt that was in a glass bottle.

"Good work angles. Now I have another mission for you." He began

"Not another one! We just got done with the last one like two minutes ago!" Ayame said

"Yes I know but this one is fairly easy-" he was cut off again.

"But My Lord, we need time to rest, and gain energy." Kikyo said in her usual mellow voice.

"Yes I understand, but this mission doesn't start till tomorrow, and it will involve you partnering up with-" he was cut off again

"Wait just one minute! We don't partner up with nobody but us! We don't want to have another girl squad with us Lord Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled

"Who ever said they were girls Sango?" he finished

"Oh so you mean were gonna be tagging up with some really cute boys?" Ayame said jumping up and down.

"Now Yams he never said they were cute, for all we know they could be old dirty men who are just looking for something to grab." Sango said.

"Now Sango, I would never do that. You three are my best on the girls squad, like mot-" he never finished the sentence.

"What were you gonna say?" Ayame said getting close to the TV.

"Nothing, anyways you three are my best and those three boys are my best. And this mission is fairly easy. So it would be as if you were taking a vacation really –"he was cut off yet again.

"So that's what you were planning! Your sending us on a vacation!!" Sango said jumping up and down, Ayame shortly joined afterwards.

\"Not so fast you two their might be a catch like the other times he sent us on our so called "vacations"" Kikyo finished.

"You know she has a point there…" Ayame said.

"Yeah she dose, but My Lord, will this be a mission?" Sango asked straight forward.

"Hahaha, my dear Sango never the one to hide behind the bush are we?" Sesshomaru chuckled some more.

"Nope, never now answer the question." Sango said.

"No this isn't going to be a secret mission like the others ones were. I'm sending you three plus the boys on a cruses line that way you can take time to relax and enjoy being young. I know you three had a hard mission, and are extremely stressed, so you girls disserve a vacation, on whoop." He finished

"Okay then, who are the three boys?" Sango said getting to the point again "because if they go and we don't get along with them then how will have a relaxing time?"

"Who said anything about getting to know them? I wanna have a good time with the guys, but not clean fun." Ayame said

"You are a very dirty little girl Yams" Kikyo said

"No, I was just joking. I don't want to get pregnant! Hell no! I wanna be free im way to young to be a mom, or even worse lose this amazing body?! Yeah right!!" Ayame said

"Okay any ways who are the three boys My Lord?" Sango asked again

Then Sehssomarus picture went small on the screen to the corner of the screen, followed by three pictures that popped up.

"The oldest is Kouga; he's 20, GPA 4.0 in college. Fighting style karate, has been apart of Whoop for six years. One of the best, the next is Inuyasha he's 19, fighting style, street and karate. Has a GPA of 3.0, has been part of Whoop for most of his life…"

"Hey he looks like you My Lord." Sango said

"Well yes, he is my younger half brother. But last but not least is Bankotsu; he's the youngest but not to be taking lightly. GPA is 3.5; fighting style is sword fighting, hand to hand combat and street, and just recently joined whoop, but has fitted in with they guys like they were brothers." He finished

"See they are cute! I like the oldest one, he's so hot!" Ayame squealed

"Is that all you think about? Boys?" Sango said.

"I dunno, Inuyasha is kinda cute Sango, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, I mean at least they ain't ancient." Kikyo said

"I don't care guys are such assholes! They're all the same! In one way or the other!" Sango said going to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Sesshomaru asked

"Her boyfriend. Or Now ex-boyfriend." Ayame said

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked her

"Because she caught him cheating on her with his neighbor kagome, Miroku was never able to keep it in his pants, but I guess Sango thought she could change him." Kikyo said

"Really, I always thought it was cuz Sango wouldn't sleep with him? Huh who'd thunk?" Ayame said

"Or it could have been that as well. But anyways she dumped him like the bag of shit he is, I think it was for the better. She could do way better, hell she has done way better, what was that one guy she dated for a while?" Kikyo said

"Umm… I think his name was… Gippal?" Ayame said

"Yeah that was him, I liked him for her." Kikyo said

"Well anyways it'll be good for her to have a vacation then. Angles you're dismissed you may go back to your activities." With that Sesshomaru left.

Sango came back out of her room wanting to apologize to him but it was to late he wasn't their anymore. All three girls were still in their skin tight body suits. Sangos' was purple, Ayames' was green, and Kikyos' was red. They all change preparing for the next day. They would pack in the morning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that the first chapter, I don't know if I'm gonna put the guys point of view in the next chapter. But I will update tomorrow. So hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. tell me any ideas you have, whether you liked it or not, I want to know. Enjoy I'll update soon peace out yo!

-Love Sango0013


	2. Girls? We have to babysit girls?

**Totally Spies **

CHAPTER 2!

Ok this is somewhat like the show and Inuyasha mixed but it also has some final fantasy characters in it as well. So yeah. The story goes that Sango Ayame and Kikyo are spies for Whoop, when they go on a mission and come home the find their mothers but, they want their daughters to quit and live normal safer lives as teenagers. They think their mothers don't understand, but do they? Some love triangles, Inuyasha x Sango x Bankotsu. Ayame x Kouga. Kikyo x Inuyasha x Sango? What will this story hold for every one?

P.S. everyone who is demon in the show is still a demon, and human is human.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (but I do wish I did) Totally Spies, or Final Fantasy. Not even the songs, but hey that's life and we have to deal with it. But for now I plan to live in my little world. On with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Boys? How have you been?" Sesshomaru asked

"We are doing great! Were going on vacation, no body to bother us. What more could we want, we can just be guys burp when we want and do what we want. It's gonna be haven." Kouga said.

"Kouga we do that here regardless you dumb fuck." Inuyashas teased

"Yeah your right but were gonna have stuff, that we don't have here." Kouga said

"So when do we leave My lord?" Bankotsu asked

"In no time at all, but I must tell you something." Sesshomaru began

"What? This is gonna be a mission isn't it?!" Inuyasha yelled

"Now Inuyasha he never said that, but if it is we'll let you kill him." Bankotsu said

"Well let him finish so we can find out." Kouga said

"All right go ahead bro." Inuyasha said

"Okay like I was saying, there has been an addition to your vacation. Now they are very disserving of this vacation, and are also some of the best, they are put in with you three." Sesshomaru began

"Wait so you're replacing us?" Kouga asked

"No, im not I just want you to show the girls a good time on the vacation, they have be-" he was cut off by Bankotsu.

"Wait girls? What kind? Young girls around our age or old one that have a husband already? Are they hot?" Bankotsu asked

"Wait, you're sending girls with us? You know I have a girlfriend already Sesshomaru," Inuyasha spoke

"Ok, I never said cheat on your girl. Now they have been on six missions one right after the other, they need a break and disserve it too. They are going with you today, your gonna meat them on the cruses, so be on your best behavior and were something dicent." Sesshomaru said while walking out of their house.

"Man this is gonna be hard, if their the best of the girls, then they have rumors about them." Inuyasha spoke

"So they're sluts?" Kouga asked

"No, not those kinds of rumors, some of the guys that have worked with them say that they are hot chicks, Gippal head of the machina division dated one of them. Miroku did too, but she dump his sorry ass I heard" Inuyashas said

"How the hell do you know this shit?" Bankotsu asked

"My brother is CEO. How do you think I know?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh well sorry, but anyways it's not like were gonna fall for them. Beside rumors are just rumors they could be fucking ugly for all we know." Bankotsu said

"Well were suppose to be there at 8am it 7:05 right now, I guess we should leave now." Kouga said

"Yeah ok just lemme change and we'll go." Bankotsu said

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"WAKE UP SANGO! ITS 6:30 ALREADY! WERE GONNA MISS THE SHIP!" Ayame screamed at the other side of the door, of Sangos room.

"I'm up already Yams," Sango said but was cut off.

"Then why is your door locked?" Kikyo asked

"It's not, it's been stuck like that, when I got up I just went to take a shower and now I cant get out of my room, man life sucks, I don't think I wanna go anymore you guys, im just not up to it." Sango said sitting on her bed.

"WHAT? You're going Sango! You need this vacation, ever since you caught Miroku cheating you've been in a slump! Its time to get out of it and move on with your life! God know Miroku has, he moved on while you were still in a relationship." Ayame said

"Yeah you're right! I need to move on, Yams, Kikyo kick the door down I need your help finding a cute outfit for the first day!" Sango said

"Yeay! Ready Kikyo?" Ayame said

"Hell yeah! Lets kick some ass!" Kikyo said

Kikyo and Ayame both kicked the door down, when they came into view of Sangos room. The room was about six different shade of purple. Walking in they saw two suitcases for her cloths and a carry on bag. And then they saw Sango still in a towel with her hair neatly straighten and dry.

"Wow, those are really cute outfits you guys!" Sango said to Ayame and Kikyo.

Kikyo was wearing Red pants and a lose white blouse, with a tight black shirt underneath with her red pumas'. Ayame was wearing a white mini skirt and a green shirt that said 'Green Eye Beauty' in glitter, and of course her green old navy flip flops.

"Ok, what should you wear? Kikyo, you get the bottom half and I'll get the top half!" Ayame said

"You got it." Kikyo said.

Kikyo went to her dowers and looked for bottoms for Sango to wear. While Ayame went to her walk in closet looking for a top for Sango.

"Yes this would be perfic Sango!!!" Ayame said

"Yeah I like it too!" Sango said

"Hey Kikyo have you found anything?" Ayame asked Kikyo

"Yeah I did, how about these?" Kikyo asked

Kikyo had picked out leather shorts that where just above Sango mid thigh, while Ayame picked out a pink top that had the words 'you must be this tall to ride this ride.' Sango went to change and when she came out they all giggled. They then got their stuuf and headed out the door. The vacation was about to begin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

They girls showed up at the dock where Sesshomaru was waiting for them. When they got their stuff, they headed over to him. Just then three men took their stuff away from them. Sango reacting as fast as she could kicked the guy in the stomach and was gonna finish him off but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Sango, wait they are just taking your bags to your room!" he cut in

"Oh, sorry My Lord." Sango finished

"It's ok, well here are your tickets the boys will be here shortly you may bord the ship, and take a look around." Sesshomaru said

"Yeay! Were finally going!" Ayame said

"Ok, hey sorry about kicking you, you ok?" Sango asked the guy who only nodded his head.

"Ok Angels have fun on your trip!" Sesshomaru said

"We will thank again My Lord" all three girls called out as the went up to the ship and boarded.

About ten minutes later the boys showed up. They got their stuff and gaved them to the men that took the girls stuff as well. They saw Sesshomaru and walked towards him. With a bow Inuyasha spoke.

"Sesshomaru, have the girls arrived?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, little brother, why is there a hand print on your face?" Sesshomaru asked

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Inuyasha said looking to the side.

"Oh c'mon Inuyasha its ok to say it," Kouga said putting his arm around Inuyasha. "Kagome and him broke up because Inuyashas came on the vacation. When she asked if there would be girls…" Kouga started

"I said that there were girls coming and she freaked, gave me a cut on my arm, I still don't know how you dated her, that bitch is crazy." Bankotsu finished

"Yeah, kagome is a crazy one, and very jealous." Kouga said

"Oh so you two broke up because of the trip?" Sesshomaru asked

"No we broke up because of the girls." Inuyasha said hanging his head even lower. (Awwww poor baby!) Then Inuyasha put his head back up. "But that wont stops me from having a great time! I plan on meeting a bunch of hot chicks!" Inuyasha said with joy in his voice.

"That's the spirit Inu!" Bankotsu said "Now lets go meat some hot chicks!"

"Ok here are your tickets and your room keys, you're staying next to the girls, keep them safe, even though they are spies doesn't mean they won't get into trouble. Got it?" Sesshomaru said to them.

"Yes sir!" all three boys said.

"So does that mean their wont be any other whoop agents on the ship? Kouga asked

"Nope just you six, that's why you have to take care of them." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Are we the babysitters now?" Bankotsu asked annoyed.

"No, you can do what you want, but just keep them out of trouble. That's all you are dismissed." Sesshomaru spoke again. Then getting into his limo and leaving. The boys got onto the ship and found their room. They didn't know which one was the girls room so they decided they would find out later. Right now they wanted to see what kind of room they got.

When they entered the room it was amazingly big. A living room, and big screen TV, any mans dream, and three bedrooms all with their own baths. They were in heaven. They even saw they had a ps2 in the room with them with a great amount of games!

They finally decided to check out the rest of the ship.

The girl had seen their rooms. It was so cool for them to be here. All of them got their own room and bath. A living room with games and movies! They were loving this place already. After they found everything they decided to check the ship out about five minuets before the guys did.(aw they just missed each other again!)

The girl split up each checking out what they wanted then they were going to meat at the pool to talk about it. Ayame went to the food court where she found ten restraints and the ships all you can eat, there was no compaction she was going to the all you can eat. She was in heaven. Kikyo went to the activities center, only to fine a gym out door rock climbing mini golf and the very big pool. But what she loved the most was that they had classes that you could sign up for. Sango not really knowing what to look for found a dance hall were her and her friends can go at night. Then wandering some more she found a mini mall with the most coolest stuff to shop for. After some more wondering she wasn't paying attention to were she was going and bumped into somebody. She fell on her butt.

"Hey watch were you're going!" Inuyasha turned around to see who he bumped into. 'A girl? But a really hot girl.' He thought.

'Hmmm, he looks familiar, where have I seen him before?' Sango thought then coming back to reality. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, are you ok?" Sango asked still sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, im fine but are you ok? You took quiet the fall there." Inuyasha said holding his hand out for her to grab.

Sango looked at him then his hand. 'Oh my god I'm still on the floor!' Sango screamed to herself. She took his hand but didn't look at him, trying to hide her blush, it didn't work he saw it.

"So, umm are you ok?" Inuyasha asked again

"Yeah sorry about the bump again." She said cooling down a bit, her blush fading away.

"No sweat, umm would you like to get some ice cream? My treat." Inuyasha said to her.

"That would be nice, thanks." Sango said

"No problem, so I didn't get your name, can I have it?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh I'm sorry that's rude of me! My name is Sango Ryoushii." Sango said "And yours?"

"Inuyasha Ichijo. Nice to meat you Sango Ryoushii." Inuyasha smiled at her, she smiled back at him. they walked to the food court and found an ice cream parlor Inuyasha got a Sunday and Sango got a strawberry ice cream cone. They both walked to an empty table for two.

"So is this your first time on a ship?" Inuyashas asked her

"Yeah, im so excited, never really been on a real vacation before, so im not sure what to do. Have you ever been on a ship before?" Sango asked him.

"Yeah this is my second time, the first was with my girlfriend." Inuyasha said realizing his mistake, in Sango eyes.

"Oh so you have a girl friend?" Sango said a little sad now.

"No, we broke up this morning before I got on the ship, but that ok we were drifting apart anyways, I just hope we can remain good friends." Inuyasha said looking at his almost done Sunday.

"Its ok I know how you feel, breaking up isn't something easy, not for the person that breaks up or for the person who got dumped." Sango said taking a lick of her ice cream.

"Yeah tell me about it. So what happened between you and your boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked her

"I caught him cheating on me. So I left him, I know it sounds bad but I really do miss him, I really did love him." Sango said looking up.

"N o it doesn't, if you were in love then of course your going to miss him, but what he did was unforgivable." Inuyasha said

"Yeah, look at me, here I am tell you my sappy love life story, im sorry." Sango smiled at him.

"Its ok, I understand you and you understand me. Not that many people do that." Inuyasha said smiling at her. Then there was a big DING DONG DING DONG !!!

"What time is it?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"It's 11:07 am." Inuyasha said looking at his watch.

"Oh my god I'm running late! I have to go! I'm sorry for not staying." Sango said calling over her shoulder. "Thanks for the ice cream!"

"Wait can I see you again?" Inuyasha called out to her.

"Yeah! Tonight at the night club, see you there!" Sango said turning the corner.

"Tonight at the club it is then, see you there Sango." Inuyasha said in a whisper.

"Who you talking to Inuyasha?" Bankotsu said coming up from behind him, Kouga soon after.

"Huh? Oh I was just trying to remember something." Inuyasha played it off.

"Ok, what happened to you? When we were in the store, you just disappeared." Kouga said

"Oh I meat this girl, well actually she bumped into me, and we went out for ice cream." Inuyasha said.

"Cool" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah, Im gonna meat up with her tonight a-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kouga.

"Already over kagome and hitting on a new girl. Man you get over things fast." Kouga said

"Yeah but did you hear him he's meeting her tonight." Bankotsu said

"Oh wow moving faster as well Inuyasha, what it took how long to sleep with kagome?" Kouga said

"I believe it was three months." Bankotsu said

"I'm not going to sleep with her, im going out with her tonight at the club. And you two are coming." Inuyasha said

"Hey wait one minuet we never said we were going anywhere with you." Kouga said

"Hey she might have a sister of or a friend." Inuyasha said

"Yeah but what if they are ugly?" Bankotsu said

"Yeah what about that?" Kouga said

"Well there will be other girls there, so you can hit on one of them." Inuyasha said.

"He has a point there. Might as well go." Bankotsu said

"Yeah well go then." Kouga said.

Sango went to her room and looked threw her stuff trying to find a swim suit. She found her red and white poke dot two piece. 'Ayame! You brat you switched my one piece for this one!' Sango thought. 'Well no time to complain about it now might as well change into it.' Sango change and went down stairs with a big white shirt that covers her to her mid thigh. She turned the corner only to bump into someone again an dfell to her but yet again. 'Man is this bump into people day again? Cuz if it is im gonna need butt pads…' she thought to herself.

"Sorry it was my fault." Sango heard a masculine voice.

"Oh no, it was mine, I was in to much of a hurry, im sorry." Sango said

"Its ok, what's your name?" he asked her.

"Sango Ryoushii, you?" Sango asked him back

"Bankotsu Yagari. It's nice to meat you Sango." He said holding his hand out for her to grab.

"Nice to meat you too." Sango said while smiling. "Thanks Bankotsu." Sango said

"No problem, I'll see you around, seeing how we have the same floor." He said walking down the hall.

"Yeah that would be nice." Sango said going down the stairs. ' He was so cute! Man bumping into people might not be a bad thing.' Sango thought on her way to the pool. Were she saw her friends.

"Hey Sango!" Ayame called.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that the third chapter, hope you like. Please R&R, tell me any suggestions you have. Sorry to leave it there. Well I will have the next chapter up tomorrow. Enjoy

-Love Sango0013


	3. Club: Paradise Kiss

**Totally Spies **

CHAPTER 3!

Ok this is somewhat like the show and Inuyasha mixed but it also has some final fantasy characters in it as well. So yeah. The story goes that Sango Ayame and Kikyo are spies for Whoop, when they go on a mission and come home the find their mothers but, they want their daughters to quit and live normal safer lives as teenagers. They think their mothers don't understand, but do they? Some love triangles, Inuyasha x Sango x Bankotsu. Ayame x Kouga. Kikyo x Inuyasha x Sango? What will this story hold for every one?

P.S. everyone who is demon in the show is still a demon, and human is human. Oh and thanks to those who reviewed! Mrs. Orlando Blooms, it was the second chapter lol, and Ruka! Love you babe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (but I do wish I did) Totally Spies, or Final Fantasy. Not even the songs, but hey that's life and we have to deal with it. But for now I plan to live in my little world. On with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Sango!" Ayame called "What took you so long?" Ayame said sitting back in her lounge chair.

"Sorry, I meat this guy, well bumped into is more exact, and we were talking for a while. He's really a sweet guy, then I told him I meat him later at the club they have here."

As Sango is explaining to the girls, Bankotsu goes to his room where he finds Inuyasha and Kouga sitting in the living room playing Madden '07.

"Hey Bankotsu what took you so long?" Kouga asked looking at him. "Where's the ice?"

"Huh? Oh umm I couldn't find any, there not an ice machine any where on this floor or the on underneath us." Bankotsu said

"What's' got you in a daze man?" Inuyasha asked

"A girl, she is really hot, and sweet. We bumped into each other and talked for a bit. She staying on this floor. So I said I see her around." Bankotsu said.

"That's cool you just played it off" Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked him

"Well when you wanna see a girl again you tell her see you around, and making an effort to see her show her that your interested." Inuyasha explained as he was betting Kouga at the game. "Hey Kouga if you wanna win you better get back to the game."

"Huh? Hey you cheating bastard! No fair!" Kouga started to play but it was to late Inuyasha won the game. "Damn mutt." Kouga said

"Oh your just jealous I won, you mangy wolf." Inuyasha said

"Well you did cheat Inuyasha." Bankotsu said.

"All is fair in love and war." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah what ever." Kouga and Bankotsu said

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Night came quickly, Sango Ayame and Kikyo all went to the club. There was a line, so Sango went to the guard at the door, and asked if she was on the list. Sure enough she was. 'Thanks Lord Sesshomaru.' Sango thought. Sango and her friends went into the club with a few other people that were also accepted in. music was playing loud. The first song that they heard was 'With Love' By Hilary Duff. (A.N. I don't really like her but the song is good. She looks to much like a donkey. Sorry for those Hilary duff fans.) there were people on the dance floor already but the three girls went as soon as they could. Music was loud and the girls haven't left the dance floor for over a half an hour.

"Hey guys I'm gonna get us some drinks what do you two want?" Sango asked Kikyo and Ayame.

"I want a virgin anything Sango!" Ayame shouted

"I want anything that looks good," Kikyo shouted after her.

"Okay I'll find us a table also Kay?" Sango shouted as mims song 'this is why I'm hot' ended fall out boy came on and a whole rush of people went to the dance floor. Sango went to the bar, and ordered the drinks. Soon the drinks were.

"Hey there, told you we meat again." Sango heard a voice say. Sango turned around to see who it was.

"Yeah, you did but if I remember correctly you said that you would see me on the floor were staying at." Sango said getting her drinks and walking away.

'She's playing hard to get. I always liked a good chase.' He thought.

"So tell me Sango, how do you like your stay here?" he asked her.

"Its been great, hanging by the pool and clubbing what more could I want! And you Bankotsu? How do you like your stay here?" Sango asked him

"Great since I meat you!" he shouted over the music. Sango finally found a table that sited about six people. She put the drinks down.

"Sango! Thanks for the drin-" Ayame began then she looked at the boy she was with. It was dark in the huge room so it was hard to see his face. "Who is this?" she shouted again.

"You guys this is Bankotsu! Bankotsu this is Ayame and Kikyo!" she shouted to be heard. Just then a song that Sango love came on. "Bankotsu could you do me a great favor?" she shouted again.

"Yeah what is it?" Bankotsu shouted

"Would you like to dance with me?" Sango asked, he looked at her and nodded his head. She lead him to the dance floor, and they dance to 'Oh' from Ciara. Ayame and Kikyo were left at the table resting for the next song to come on. When the song ended Sango came back by herself.

"What happen to that guy?" Kikyo asked

"Oh you mean Bankotsu? He went to get his friends." Sango said

"Bankotsu, isn't he one of the guys lord Sesshomaru talked about?" Ayame asked

"I … think so, but I'm not quite sure, if he show up with a Kouga then for sure he is." Kikyo said

"Hey I got dibs on Kouga," Ayame said.

"I don't want him, his name was just the easiest to remember." Kikyo said

"Okay well if they are how come they don't know about us?" Sango said

"Yeah you have a point, so I guess there're not the same guys." Kikyo said.

Kikyo and Ayame got asked to dance leaving Sango by herself. She took a sip of her drink and looked at people dancing to techno music. She took another sip and leaned back in her chair. When a guy came over to talk to her.

"Hey there, bump into anybody lately?" the guy asked her. Sango giggled

"Yeah, I have, im surprised you showed up Inuyasha." Sango said

"Yeah well you're a hard girl to find." Inuyasha said.

"That's not true!" Sango giggled again.

"Want to dance?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah, I would love to!" Sango said

"Ok then lets go!" Inuyasha said taking her to the dance floor and began dancing.

Bankotsu finally came back only to find the table empty.

"Where are the girls you were talking about?" Kouga asked

"They must be on the dance floor Kouga, we can sit here." Bankotsu said sitting down at the table. Kikyo came back first to find two guys sitting there.

"Umm, excuse me but this is our table." Kikyo said not sure how to tell them.

"Oh hey umm Kikyo wasn't it?" Bankotsu asked

"Yeah, oh you're the guy Sango was with right?" Kikyo began talking to them.

"This is my friend Kouga!" Bankotsu shouted over the music.

'Kouga? Isn't that the guy that's lord Sesshomaru was talking about? Oh god it is them! They look like their pictures, it was to hard to tell earlier but now up closes you can tell!' Kikyo thought. "Its nice to meat you Kouga, I'm Kikyo." Kikyo said. 'I'll play dumb for now, but when Sango gets back we'll see what happens.' Kikyo thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok now that was the third chapter. Thank you Mrs. Orlando Blooms! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be up soon. So please R&R thank you to all that read!

-Love Sango0013


	4. We Gotta Go!

**Totally Spies **

CHAPTER 4!

Ok this is somewhat like the show and Inuyasha mixed but it also has some final fantasy characters in it as well. So yeah. The story goes that Sango Ayame and Kikyo are spies for Whoop, when they go on a mission and come home the find their mothers but, they want their daughters to quit and live normal safer lives as teenagers. They think their mothers don't understand, but do they? Some love triangles, Inuyasha x Sango x Bankotsu. Ayame x Kouga. Kikyo x Inuyasha x Sango? What will this story hold for every one?

P.S. everyone who is demon in the show is still a demon, and human is human. Oh and thanks to those who reviewed! Ruka! Love you babe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (but I do wish I did) Totally Spies, or Final Fantasy. Not even the songs, but hey that's life and we have to deal with it. But for now I plan to live in my little world. Some characters might be out OOC, but not all the time. On with the story!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Last time...

'Kouga? Isn't that the guy that's lord Sesshomaru was talking about? Oh god it is them! They look like their pictures; it was too hard to tell earlier but now up closes you can tell!' Kikyo thought. "It's nice to meat you Kouga, I'm Kikyo." Kikyo said. 'I'll play dumb for now, but when Sango gets back we'll see what happens.' Kikyo thought.

……………………………………………………………………………..……………

Sango came back from the dance floor with Inuyasha. She saw Kikyo there with two guys, she figured it was Bankotsu and maybe a friend of his. When she got there she sat down.

"Hey Kikyo what's up?" Sango said looking at her as she sat down.

"Hey not much, but Bankotsu here has brought a friend of ours, his name is Kouga." Kikyo said looking at Sango while she drank some of her drink, then chocked on it as she heard Kikyo say who they were.

'That means these three are the other spies!' Sango thought.

"Uhh, were is Ayame? We need to get going I'm not feeling to good!" Sango shouted over the loud music.

"She's still on the dance floor, lets get her and leave." Kikyo said.

"Alright!" Sango said getting up from her seat.

"Where are you two going?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm not felling good, were going back to our room, we'll see you three around!" Sango said getting up from the table; before any of the guys had a chance to say anything they were already gone.

Sango and Kikyo went to look for Ayame, they found her on the dance floor with some guy, before Ayame new it Sango and Kikyo had dragged her off the dance floor.

"Hey, what the hell is you problem?" Ayame yelled

"We have a major issue right now Yams!" Sango said yelling over the load music. All three girls walked out of the night club, and went straight to their rooms. Once in their rooms Sango went to the bath room were the other two girls heard Sango marking a loud hurl nose.

"She's throwing up Kikyo." Ayame said to her friend, worry in her voice.

"Yeah I know what's wrong with her?" Kikyo said

"Hey Sango! Are you ok in there? Do you need help?" Ayame yelled to her friend

The door opened and Sango was there at the door, wiping her mouth from the excess vomit. She looked so pale, her eyes dark, she definitely did not look like she was in perfect health, then before they could ask any questions Sango passed out falling to the floor, Kikyo and Ayame ran to her in a hurry to see if their friend was ok.

"Oh my god!" Ayame yelled running to Sango

"Sango!" Kikyo yelled running to her as well.

Both girls looked at the lifeless girl that just fell to the floor. Eyes swelling up with tears, Kikyo broke the silence. "Ayame, im gonna go get help. You get her to the bed!" Kikyo said "And get her some water, with a damp towel to put over her head, she's burning up!" Kikyo said going to the door that lead out into the hallway.

"Ok Kikyo! But hurry, im freaking out here!" Ayame said

Kikyo ran out into the hallway, hearing voices she ran straight to them, when she saw who it was, she hesitated to go to them but remembered she couldn't be picky about it right now her friends life could be at stake!

"HEY YOU GUYS HELP PLEASE!!!" Kikyo yelled running to the guys.

"Huh? Hey isn't that the chick from earlier?" Kouga said

"Yeah, it is she seem to be in trouble." Bankotsu said

"What happened?" Inuyasha said as she came closer.

"My friend she passed out and she seems to be really sick all of the sudden! Please where do I go to get medical help?!!!" Kikyo said frantic

"Here, we'll go with you while Bankotsu goes and gets medical help for your friend. Ok?" Inuyasha said

"OK! Come this way our room is over here!" Kikyo said running to her room again. Bankotsu ran back down the stairs to get help, while Inuyasha Kouga and Kikyo went back to help Sango. Kikyo opened the door to her suite and ran straight to Sangos room. "She's over here! We don't know what's the matter!" Kikyo said

"Ok, Inuyasha go get some more water and towels!" Kouga said

"Ok" Inuyasha said running into the bathroom getting the stuff Kouga asked for.

Inuyasha ran back into the room to see both girls over a lifeless body, when he came closer he saw it was Sango.

"Sango? What happened?" Inuyasha asked

"You know her?" Kouga asked

"Yeah, she the one I was telling you about, remember?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, I do," Kouga said, Kikyo and Ayame looked at the two boys, Ayame opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

"Hey Inuyasha! I got the medics! Open the door!" Bankotsu yelled out of the door.

"Coming man!" Inuyasha yelled running to the door and opening it to let them in.

"Where is she?" a man in white said

"She's over here, this way." Inuyasha said there were three men in white and they got Sango and took her down stairs to the medical room where she stayed for the rest of the night.

"Thanks for helping us you guys." Ayame said to Kouga.

"It was no big deal as long as your friend is ok." Kouga said to her flashing her one of his sexy smiles. Ayame looks at him and gets a small blush. Kikyo and Inuyasha went to the cafeteria to get some food for everyone.

"You know you and Bankotsu don't have to stay, im sure we can handle it on our own." Ayame said to keep her mind off of a certain man.

"Its ok we wanna make sure she's ok." Bankotsu said

"Is it that or have you developed a crush on a patient here?" Kouga said to Bankotsu who blushed. Ayame was holding Sangos hand, she looked at Bankotsu then she saw his blush, 'He does have a crush on her!' Ayame thought. As soon as she thought it she felt someone squeeze her hand, Ayame looked down a Sango and realized that Sango had opened her eyes a little bit.

"Sango!" Ayame shouted.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry to leave everyone there! But I really thought it was a good place to stop at, I hope you like it! I know I haven't updated in a long time but I was busy. I'll try and update battle of the bands as soon as I can. Love you!

-love Sango0013!


End file.
